It's Not Personal, It's Chemical
by utahpamd
Summary: Tricia's been keeping secrets her whole life so keeping them at Litchfield just seemed to make sense. But secrets can be dangerous and sometimes speaking up can be the only way to solve a problem.


**Author's Note: This is kind of a combination of other storylines and added details into a new storyline for Tricia because she was my favorite and I miss her a lot. So think of this like a sort of alternate storyline I guess. I don't really know how to describe it.**

 **Rated T+ for sensitive and upsetting subjects like rape, drug addiction, sexual abuse, guard/prisoner rape and abuse, homelessness, a eating disorder, borderline personality disorder, self harm, an unwanted pregnancy as a result of rape, adoption, and suicidal behavior. Don't read if this will trigger you. I'll put more detailed warnings on more explicit chapters but this one's pretty vague. If you watch the show though you can probably handle it.**

 **This chapter's kind of just an intro so the first part is word for word from the show. The rest will be more original. Please leave reviews (but gentle ones as I haven't been writing Fanfiction for a while).**

Nicky looked at the teenaged prisoner shaking and sweating the bed and sighed, thinking of her own days spent attempting to detox. She was hoping that during her visit to Tricia the girl would say something, anything that might convince Red to give her a second chance.

"How goes it?" She asked.

The teen looked up from her spot curled up on the bed, "I've been better."

Well she's a tough one, Nicky thought, like me. "If I tell you it gets easier does that make me corny?"

"Makes you a liar."

Nicky nodded, the girl had a point, "Brought you some OJ. Carton, not Simpson. Man at this clinic my mom dragged me to; they strapped me down to a bed just like this. So the nurses hated me cause I kept making Exorcist jokes. 'Your mother sucks cocks in hell!' That shit never gets old right?"

Tricia tried to force a smile, "I might actually be lucky this happened now. Guards just think I've got the flu like everyone else."

The older prisoner sighed, "Well in two days you're gonna be wishing you had the flu."

"I'm lucky you're here with me."

"Yeah."

"And I'll get through it. I'll get back on track. They won't even find out I was using."

"Yes, they will," Nicky said barely loud enough to be heard.

"Shit, no," Tricia panicked, "Girls got my back, right? I ain't never snitched nobody, so who's gonna tell 'em?"

Nicky took a deep breath, "You are."

"What?"

"Two strikes," the prisoner replied, "That's all you get. Red sent me. Says she doesn't play baseball."

The teenager's voice become more desperate, "I'm quitting Nicky. Tell her that. Don't make me go down there."

Sighing Nicky tried to soften the blow, "This isn't about you. Red's fighting a bigger fight. Shit's changing around here."

"She is supposed to take care of us."

"You're going to get up, you're going to to walk down to the CO's office," Nicky started.  
"Please," Tricia begged.

"You're going to tell him you were using," the prisoner continued, "And throw yourself on his mercy."

"They'll put me in the SHU and I'll die in there."

"No," Nicky corrected, "You won't die. You'll suffer. And then you'll come back out. Say what you need to say."

"You're supposed to be my family."

"Not anymore," Nicky said, crying and forcing back tears as she walked.

"Nicky! Nicky!" the shouts became more desperate the farther that Nicky got away. "No! No! Please, please! Please, don't go! Stop. Wait! Nicky you're all I have left, okay? Please just give Red a message for me okay? She needs to know, I want her to know. I didn't want it."

Nicky paused, wiped away the tears on her eyes, and turned around, "What do you mean?"

Tricia's voice was barely a whisper, "I didn't want it. I don't know about the others but I didn't want it. He just, I mean I don't know, I guess I was a good target. Young and vulnerable. The drugs were just his way of buying silence."

"Tricia are you saying what I think you're saying?"

The teenager nodded.

"We all just thought you were paying him for the drugs with," Nicky paused, "Well, it doesn't matter anymore. I'll tell Red. We'll get you back on your feet. Shit Tricia. I'm so fucking sorry."

"I mean I've done that before," Tricia admitted quietly, "Sold myself to fund my habits. But not this time. This time I didn't want it to happen. I just took the drugs cause I couldn't really deal with any of it. I don't know, I mean no one will believe me."

"Shut up okay? I believe you."

"Nicky?" came the quiet voice after a moment of silence.

"Yeah kid?"

"I think I'm pregnant."

"Oh God," Nicky scanned her brain wondering what effect the drugs might have on a baby, "Okay listen we gotta tell someone so you can see the doctor. I will go talk to Red after I find the closest CO." The prisoner looked towards the guard on watch at the window. "Oh good," she said, seeing that it was Bennett, "He's decent." She waved to get his attention.

"Yeah Nichols?" He asked.

"Tricia needs to see a doctor."

"There's a really long waiting list. Whole damn place is sick."

"This is kind of an emergency," Nicky snapped, "Can't you tell?"

"Okay, okay, calm down," the CO replied, "What's wrong?"

"There's just a situation," Nicky insisted, "It's seriously not important. Just let me take her."

Tricia POV

The nurse did not seem happy to be dealing with me on top of everyone else today. He read through the paperwork Litchfield had on me. Then looked up at me, "You said you were here for a pregnancy test and drug withdrawal?"

"Yes."

"Your files say you've been here 10 months," he said questioningly.

"Yeah," I said, "That's right."

He shook his head and checked the little stick that would indicate my future. I think we were both holding our breath the shaking from the withdrawal combined with shaking from nerves. In that moment I was terrified, more than I had ever been.

"It's positive," he informed me, and then sighed loudly, "I'll call Caputo."

He went to make the call and I heard Caputo yelling through the phone, "What do you want? I realize that everyone is sick! What do you want me to do about it?"

"Sir, I've got kind of a situation here," he paused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I have an inmate in here that has been her ten months," he started, "But she's just now in withdrawal. And she's pregnant."

"Fuck!" I heard Caputo on the other end of line.


End file.
